Geoffrey Lancashire
Geoffrey Lancashire (12th March, 1933 - 3rd October, 2004) wrote 76 episodes of Coronation Street between September 1964 and April 1971. He returned to the show to script one more episode in January 1981. For a brief period between March and April 1970 he was also the programme's serial editor. Geoffrey created the Granada comedies Foxy Lady and Cuckoo Waltz, and penned episodes of Street spin-off Pardon the Expression as well as being a contributor the major Granada Television series A Family at War. His daughter is the former Street actress Sarah Lancashire. External links Guardian Online Obituary Episodes written by Geoffrey Lancashire 1960s 1964 (1 episode) *Episode 395 (23rd September 1964) 1965 (10 episodes) *Episode 441 (3rd March 1965) *Episode 450 (5th April 1965) *Episode 463 (19th May 1965) *Episode 469 (9th June 1965) *Episode 477 (7th July 1965) *Episode 491 (25th August 1965) *Episode 499 (22nd September 1965) *Episode 510 (1st November 1965) *Episode 517 (24th November 1965) *Episode 524 (20th December 1965) 1966 (13 episodes) *Episode 528 (3rd January 1966) *Episode 532 (17th January 1966) *Episode 538 (7th February 1966) *Episode 543 (23rd February 1966) *Episode 548 (14th March 1966) *Episode 555 (6th April 1966) *Episode 569 (25th May 1966) *Episode 575 (15th June 1966) *Episode 578 (27th June 1966) *Episode 593 (17th August 1966) *Episode 597 (31st August 1966) *Episode 603 (21st September 1966) *Episode 609 (12th October 1966) 1967 (11 episodes) *Episode 671 (22nd May 1967) *Episode 676 (7th June 1967) *Episode 682 (28th June 1967) *Episode 684 (5th July 1967) *Episode 701 (4th September 1967) *Episode 702 (6th September 1967) *Episode 703 (11th September 1967) *Episode 711 (9th October 1967) *Episode 723 (20th November 1967) *Episode 730 (13th December 1967) *Episode 733 (25th December 1967) 1968 (13 episodes) *Episode 743 (29th January 1968) *Episode 752 (28th February 1968) *Episode 761 (1st April 1968) *Episode 782 (12th June 1968) *Episode 790 (10th July 1968) *Episode 800 (21st August 1968) *Episode 805 (9th September 1968) *Episode 814 (9th October 1968) *Episode 816 (16th October 1968) *Episode 821 (4th November 1968) *Episode 830 (4th December 1968) *Episode 834 (18th December 1968) *Episode 835 (23rd December 1968) 1969 (13 episodes) *Episode 840 (8th January 1969) *Episode 848 (5th February 1969) *Episode 855 (3rd March 1969) *Episode 862 (26th March 1969) *Episode 867 (14th April 1969) *Episode 872 (30th April 1969) *Episode 882 (4th June 1969) *Episode 884 (11th June 1969) *Episode 892 (9th July 1969) *Episode 899 (6th August 1969) *Episode 905 (27th August 1969) *Episode 906 (1st September 1969) *Episode 940 (29th December 1969) 1970s 1970 (11 episodes) *Episode 951 (4th February 1970) *Episode 954 (16th February 1970) *Episode 973 (22nd April 1970) *Episode 979 (13th May 1970) *Episode 988 (13th July 1970) *Episode 996 (10th August 1970) *Episode 1001 (24th August 1970) *Episode 1014 (7th October 1970) *Episode 1023 (9th November 1970) *Episode 1029 (25th November 1970) *Episode 1035 (16th December 1970) 1971 (3 episodes) *Episode 1041 (6th January 1971) *Episode 1048 (1st February 1971) *Episode 1067 (7th April 1971) 1981 (1 episode) *Episode 2069 (28th January 1981) Category:Coronation Street writers Category:Pardon the Expression writers